Ghosts and Shadows
by Brocoli
Summary: AU. Y las voces solo susurran: El juego a comenzado.  Por que sus vidas estaban lejos de ser normales al igual que ellos, o al menos Cloud no es capaz de dejar de pensar esto mientras mira sus ropas teñidas de sangre...
1. Prologo

**Prologo de esta nueva historia que espero sea de su agrado.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Square Enix.**

* * *

><p>¿Dónde estaba?<p>

Cenizas, fuego, escombros…

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Figuras borrosas corriendo de un lado a otro, no era capaz de mantener su postura, el mundo daba vueltas en una espiral de caos…

¿Por qué estaba él ahí?

Los sonidos llegaban amortiguados, sentía todo irreal, como si no estuviese realmente ahí…

¿Qué era ese palpitar?

Su mirada cayó al piso, una cortina de cabellos grises limitando su visión deplorable y solo dejándole ver un piso teñido de escarlata, escombros bañados en un liquido rojo que no dejaba de caer, sus manos, su único apoyo, se encontraban también teñidas de ese liquido.

¿Quién era él?

Un torbellino de colores, luego el mundo siendo privado de la luz y sumergido en oscuridad, su cuerpo doblándose sin que él pueda hacer algo al respecto.

El palpitar se hace más débil y en ese momento solo sabe una cosa…

Ese palpitar es su corazón…

Al siguiente momento esta consciente de que ya no es capaz de sentir nada, de oler nada, de ver, nada.

Se ha dado cuenta de que ya no escucha aquel palpitar.

Esta muerto.

La siguientes vez que es consciente de algo, es capaz de recordar su nombre, es capaz de recordar las memorias de su vida, sabe porque está ahí, sabe que tiene que hacer, pero no sabe que es lo que está haciendo ese frágil niño delante de él…

-¿Acaso, eres un caballero?- su pregunta está llena de inocencia y admiración infantil, aun cuando en sus ojos se refleja el miedo.

¿Por qué el pequeño no corre?

Su pregunta le intriga tanto como al pequeño la respuesta asi que se permite el lujo de hablar, después de todo no era como si todos los días alguien se dirigiera a él, sin importar que tan obvia fuese su precensia.

-Asi es, soy un caballero…- no es capaz de decir más pues no sabe que decir, espera que sea lo suficiente para dejar al pequeño sadisfecho, pero este le mira con la misma intensidad.

Le resulta extraño tener tanta atención, le resulta extraño que lo miren, pues jamás nadie le mira.

Es traído de sus pensamientos silenciosos cuando el niño a comienza a llorar sin razón alguna; sus enormes ojos azules se encuentran inundados en lagrimas y no puede evitar pensar que a dicho algo malo.

Pero son las siguientes palabras del niño lo que realmente lo deja mudo…

-Entonces ayúdame, los caballero protegen a los débiles ¿no es así?- sus demandas son desesperadas y su pregunta está llena de fe.

Hay tanto dolor en esas orbes azules que por un momento se siente vivo de nuevo, por un momento vuelve a recordar el amargo dolor.

-Por favor, necesito que alguien me proteja, tengo miedo…- se encuentra llorando sin control, el pánico presente en su voz.

No está seguro cuando fue la última vez que fue capaz de ayudar a alguien, pero lo que si sabe es que ayudara a ese niño protegiéndolo con su alma.

-No temas pequeño, yo te protegeré...- las palabras salen solmenes de sus labios.

Porque es su alma lo único que le queda por dar.


	2. A blurry beginning

**El segundo prologo de esta historia.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Square Enix, la historia es mi idea.**

* * *

><p>Cloud Strife era por demás un chico anormal.<p>

Lo había sido por ya un largo tiempo...siendo sinceros, ni siquiera recordaba haber tenido en algún momento algo cercano a una vida normal. Pero aun así era una vida a la que ya estaba acostumbrado, una vida a la que TUVO que acostumbrarse tras 4 años de absurda negación que solo había tenido como resultado agravar el problema como tal.

Así que ya a sus 17 años, Cloud estaba acostumbrado a la vida tan peculiar que llevaba y estaba más que resignado de que así seria por el resto de su vida.

¿Pero qué ritmo de vida era este?

¿Cuál era este "problema"?

Bueno, se trataba del ínfimo detalle de que podía ver y escuchar cosas que el resto de las personas no era capaz de ver...

Cloud Strife veía y hablaba con fantasmas.

Si, cliché.

Si, poco sorpresivo.

Si, muy común de escuchar...

Oh al menos eso es muy fácil de decir y pensar.

Pero una vida con tal grado de espiritualidad al punto de ver muertos estaba muy lejos de ser un sueño anhelado para Cloud, mucho menos algo "común" o que pudiese ser tomado como "algo aburrido"

Era un infierno.

Aun así, aun así. Era algo que con el tiempo había dejado de ser "consumidor", había logrado llegar a un punto de aceptación para así evitar la psicosis que en algún punto de sus primeros años había estado muy cerca de atraparlo.

Era cansado, incluso irritante, más ya no lo colocaba en algún tipo de inestabilidad emocional.

No, Cloud Strife se encontraba "conforme" con su naturaleza.

Aunque claro, era obvio que algunas cosas de su personalidad habían cambiado, se había hecho increíblemente reservado y serio, indiferente al mundo de "vivos" que habitaba, resultaba incluso difícil el que algo lo "asustara" en la extensión de la palabra así que algo bueno había salido de todo ello...

Sin embargo en ese preciso momento, mientras sus ojos azules miraban fijamente las letras escritas con sangre al final de su libreta, Cloud recordó con un escalofrió y un vuelco asqueroso del estomago las frías manos del miedo que durante casi toda su infancia habían mantenido estrangulado su corazón. Sus ojos se fueron desencajando en horror mientras las palabras escritas comenzaban a filtrarse a su cerebro tomando sentido.

Levantándose de golpe de su lugar ante la mirada perpleja de su maestro y compañeros de clase, el mundo pareció comprimirse en solo un espacio asfixiante haciéndole olvidar en donde se encontraba, los sonidos se enmudecieron de golpe e incluso el tiempo pareció ir más lento.

Su entera existencia se sacudía sin control, pues nada de lo que había vivido antes lo hubiese preparado para algo tan escalofriante como esto...

Al final de su libreta entre madejas de cabellos dorados y trozos de piel, relucientes letras escritas con sangre recitaban las más aterradoras palabras, haciendo realidad la peor pesadilla de Cloud:

"_Bienvenido al juego muchacho, tu puedes tener su carne, pero nosotros tenemos su alma..."_

Los cabellos de su nuca se alzaron mientras un agudo pitido se escucho en sus oídos haciéndose cada vez más agudo, trayendo consigo el sonido antes perdido; gritos de terror, el sonido de las ventanas del salón rompiéndose en mil pedazos y el perturbador sonido de gritos de agonía provenientes del corredor.

La mirada vacía del joven adolescente se dirigió hacia la entrada del salón donde una peculiar figura se encontraba de pie.

Un joven adulto de cabello gris, ojos azul grisáceos y ropa de vestir teñida en sangre le miraba dese el marco de la puerta.

Sus miradas conectaron; no se trataba de ningún fantasma esa persona estaba viva...

-¿Eres Cloud Strife?-

Era peculiar de verdad, en ese momento estaba seguro de que de las posibles emociones que debía de sentir ante una situación así, ninguna de ellas debería de ser ira.

-¿Y que si lo soy?- pregunto con dificultad, el miedo olvidado en un rincón de su mente.

¿Cómo se habían atrevido...?

A él no le importaba nada su vida, su salud física, absolutamente nada de eso le interesaba, pero ella, ella….

-Ya veo- respondió el hombre y tras una pausa un suspiro salió de sus labios -Por favor no tomes esto de forma personal...

Un silbido corto el aire, una figura borrosa aparecio delante de él, una sombra delgada trazo la mitad de su rostro pero para el momento en que su cuerpo reacciono ante tal cantidad de movimiento con solo una inútil contracción de pupilas...

Ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡CLOUD, CUIDADO!-

Los juegos, habían iniciado.


End file.
